


Advice

by Forgotten_Peggy



Category: Bandstand - Oberacker/Oberacker & Taylor
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Gen, Jimmy is great and I love him, life advice?, referenced PTSD & flashbacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-03 15:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11534862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forgotten_Peggy/pseuds/Forgotten_Peggy
Summary: Set directly after This is Life, Donny asks Jimmy for advice.





	Advice

"Donny, what happened?" Jimmy had been reading another one of his law textbooks when Donny walked into their hotel room, slammed the door behind him, and flopped onto his bed.

While the other members of their band had been out and getting drunk, Jimmy had stayed sober and made sure they all got back to their rooms safely, except Julia, who Donny insisted on accompanying back to her room. He wasn't sure if he was looking too far into it or if there was actually something there.

Donny just grunted in response. "Donny, tell me," Jimmy repeated, closing his textbook.

Donny finally looked up. "I like Julia," he said simply. Jimmy wished he could say he was surprised, but he really wasn't. All of their band suspected it, except for Donny and Julia themselves. Jimmy wasn't sure how to respond to Donny's statement, so he waited for his friend to keep talking.

"I like Julia," Donny repeated, slower this time. "And I can't because she was Michael's wife, and she's still grieving over Michael, and I'm still grieving over Michael, but I really like her, and I don't know what to do."

Jimmy sighed. "Look, Donny, what happened, happened, you can't forget that, or erase it, even if you wanted to. This may sound harsh, but the truth is, Michael's not here any more. But look at what you've done for him. You did all of this, you got us to New York, for him. I think you deserve to do something for yourself,"

"But Julia-"

Jimmy didn't let him finish. "Julia's grieving, yes, and she 100% has the right to, as do you. But, you've seen her poems, we've all heard Love Will Come And Find Me Again, she said she could be ready for love again. You will need to take it slow, of course, but don't you think Michael would have wanted you both to be happy?"

As they sat in silence, Donny thinking over Jimmy's words, Jimmy couldn't help but think back to his last relationship. He always knew it would be risky to find love while they were away, but he couldn't help falling for the guy. They both knew it was a bad idea, but that didn't stop them.

Until the boat exploded, and suddenly, Jimmy was in the water, surrounded by his dead friends, and boyfriend.

Jimmy realised he must have visibly cringed when Donny spoke again. "Jimmy, are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, just memories," Jimmy left it there, figuring Donny would know not to push it further than that.

"I think you were right," Donny said after a few seconds.

Jimmy nodded. "Well, good, but in you own words, don't do anything stupid before the performances, okay?"

"Okay,"

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first Bandstand fic so I'm sorry if it's a bit OOC (and really short, and unedited... oops, oh well)
> 
> My tumbr is forgotten-peggy


End file.
